


I don't need another Friend.

by SilentDirge



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Free Partie, M/M, drogue
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDirge/pseuds/SilentDirge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une nouvelle drogue appelée "The Ring" passe de main en main sans réellement savoir d'où elle vient ni par qui elle est produite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't need another Friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Gnnh... J'ai mis très longtemps à écrire ce premier chapitre. S'il y a des incohérences, dites le moi (je n'ai pas de réel bêta lecteur...).

La porte s’entrouvrit laissant une odeur de renfermé et de vieil alcool à bruler s’en échapper. Un relent le prit. Il donna une pression plus forte sur sa mâchoire pour rester fermer et éviter tout incident compromettant. L’homme qui ouvrit avait la peau grisâtre, presque chauve, courbé, deux grands yeux vitreux le regardant avec un sourire aux dents pourries par les substances et aux claquement répété. L’homme l’invita à venir à l’intérieur, lui proposant un café ou un thé tout en renfermant la porte. Il refusa poliment, d'une voix cassée. Il remarqua qu’il n’avait pas parlé depuis des jours, il avait la voix enrouée à présent. L’homme s’installa sur son canapé en cuir noir, troué par des brulures de cigarette et de décoloration de javel. Il fut invité à s’assoir en face mais refusa. L’homme s’installa et ouvrit une boîte où il en sortit une barre de résine et un paquet de tabac. Il lui faisait un grand sourire toujours, le regardant pendant qu’il émiettait sur sa table basse. Parlant. De tout et de rien.

Il était à cran. Il tremblait. Sentant des sueurs froides lui descendre dans le dos. Regardant les lèvres de l’homme bougées dans un mouvement erratique. Postillonnant à travers ses dents brisées.

_Je n’ai pas besoin d’un autre ami._

Il tritura le bout trouer de sa mange nerveusement, Regardant un peu partout dans la salle pour éviter de sauter au cou de l’homme et lui réclamer son bien.

Pittoresque studio. Des magazines pornos gisaient sur la moquette qui devait être grise mais à présent parsemée de tache sombre. À gauche l’entrée de la cuisine à l’américaine. Des restes de vaisselles qui ont dû faire son propre écosystème gisaient dans le lavabo. Surement depuis quelques mois. Ajouter à ça la poubelle pleine de carton à pizza et d’autres plats à emporté ou rapides à faire. Il crut entr'apercevoir l’antenne d’un cafard.

« **Bill** ! »

Il retourna soudainement son attention sur l’homme courbé devant sa table basse, léchant le papier à cigarettes et l’alluma.

« T’en veux ? » l’homme lui tendit après pris une latte.

Il leva une main tremblante en signe de négation.

_Donne-moi ce que je veux._

L’Homme grogna, ce relevant allant vers une porte à droite de lui et ressortant presque aussitôt.

« Tiens, » Il lui tendit un petit paquet « Je pense que tu vas devenir un client régulier, si tu veux je te passe mon numéro . »

Sourire, toujours, d’ici il pouvait sentir son haleine. Poisson pourri était le seul mot qu’il lui venait en tête. Il prit le paquet le fourra dans sa poche et de son autre main sortie un billet froissé de la poche arrière de son jean, lui tendant.

« Merci » Il le prit et en profita pour lui attraper la main et lui marquer son numéro sur le dos de sa main ainsi que son prénom.

« Mon vrai nom c’est Sméagol mais tout l'émonde m’appelle Gollum. »

Il retira vite son poigné des mains grasse et osseuse du dit Gollum.

Il hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée, l’ouvrit et la referma sans un au revoir.

Il descendit la cage d’escalier à pas de course et ouvrit la porte d’entrée.

L'éclairage du réverbère lui crama la rétine. Il mit une main devant son visage pour stopper la lumière et regarda à droite et à gauche. La rue était obscure, on pouvait sentir l'odeur du béton humide dû à l'automne proche. Il prit à gauche et s'engouffra dans une allée calme. Après quelques minutes de marche il atterrit sur un parc pour enfants fermés. Il passa par-dessus la barrière, de peu de trouer son pantalon et s'installa entre deux buissons, caché des regards indiscrets.

Il sortit son téléphone portable et alluma le flash à l'arrière. Fourrant sa main dans sa poche et ressortait une petite trousse en tissu clair. Il ouvrit avec précaution, jeta un œil encore aux alentours et sortait le matériel à l'intérieur. Une seringue encore dans son emballage et un dé à coudre trafiqué avec un filament en cuivre qui le soutenait telle une cuillère. Il sortit de son autre poche le pochon donné précédemment. Il le mit à la lumière de son flash de téléphone. La poudre était jaunâtre, brillante, presque comme de l'or.

Il ouvrit son sachet et le versa dans le dé à coudre. Il sortit un briquet et commença à chauffer le récipient. Le liquide doré se mit à chauffer et à devenir d'un rouge flamboyant, hypnotisant.

Après que le produit soit assez dilué, il prit la seringue, la déballa avec les dents et injecta le produit à l'intérieur.

Il mit son matériel à coté de lui et pris son portable et le mis dans la bouche de façon ce qu'il éclaire son bras dont il venait de relever la manche. Il essaya de viser une veine (peu visible sans élastique pour la faire grossir) et commença doucement à planter l'aiguille dans une veine aperçue.

Il injecta doucement le produit à présent devenu presque rouge flamboyant dans les veines. Après cette étape, il jeta la seringue usagée dans sa trousse et s'adossa contre le muret entre les deux buissons.

 

Il laissa couler doucement.

 

Il plongea.

 

La sensation de plus avoir de sans dans les extrémités. Le rythme cardiaque ralenti. Sa tête partie vers le ciel obscur et sans étoiles. Les voix qui s’apaisent...

 

Il pouvait enfin souffler.

 

Il pouvait enfin penser.

 

Avec un sourire peint sur les lèvres, ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter pour le reste de la nuit.

**Author's Note:**

> La chanson qui m'a inspiré cette chanson est "The Package" de A Perfect Circle.
> 
> Je suis actuellement pas du toute satisfaite de ce chapitre. Mais merci d'avoir lu.
> 
> Si vous avez des idées de pairing avec un plot qui pourrait aller dans la fic, informez moi :3.


End file.
